No me puedes engañar
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Una pequeña reunion para celebrar las calificaciones de un crecido Mokuba, haran ver que Seto es un hermano muy astuto.


**_No me puedes engañar._**

Esta feliz de haber pasado al siguiente semestre en la Universidad ¿Cómo no estarlo?. Había sacado las notas más altas, y todos comentaban que el Gen de los Kaiba era superior. Se echó para atrás su revoltosa melena negra (ahora mucho más corta) y dejó que el alumnado siguiera hablando mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la institución.

Eso había que celebrarlo, y no podría hacerlo sin su motivador a aquel triunfo.

Se sentó junto a uno de los tantos y miles de árboles del campus, y comenzó a redactar su carta en aquella novedosa laptop, el mensaje no tardaría en llegar más que unos segundos, y sabría si su hermano mayor aceptaría tomar un viaje precipitado hacía otra ciudad, sólo por una noticia sin tanta trascendencia. Seto mismo había sacado las mejores notas cuando cursó la Universidad en Domino City.

* * *

El exasperante sonido de un correo recibido le distrajo de su labor. Iba a molestarse, pero entonces descubrió el destinatario, y en vez de que en su rostro se formara su mueca de hastío, fue la de dicha la que pobló su expresión.

Leyó tan rápido como solo él podía hacerlo, llevándose una mano al cabello revolviéndolo con un gesto animado. ¿Por qué no decirlo? Se sentía orgulloso de su pequeño hermano.

_"Te invito a cenar mañana en mi apartamento en honor a mis altas calificaciones. Tenemos tiempo de no vernos, y platicar no caería mal. Las llamadas telefónicas no son muy calidas y menos los correos electrónicos._

_¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Vendrás?_

_Esperaré paciente tu respuesta._

_Mokie__."_

Kaiba giró los ojos pensando en su agenda. Tardaría al menos una hora cancelando compromisos, pero estaría ahí al día siguiente.

Tecleó una respuesta rápida y de dirigió hacía su secretaria.

* * *

Seguía recargado en el árbol, en compañía de una bella chica que observaba las hojas con interés, sonriendo en sus adentros, sintiéndose orgullosa del muchacho junto a ella.

Se retuvo las ganas de besarlo de repente. Pero se sinti sorprendida cuando los labios de Mokuba se posaron sobre los suyos con emoción.

-¡Mi hermano vendrá a cenar a mi departamento!

Ella comenzó a reír ante la expresión del muchacho, y le despejó unos cuantos mechones de la frente, besándolo animosamente después. Estaba feliz por él.

* * *

Miró distraídamente el pasillo de aquel que fuera el departamento de Mokuba. Llevaba media hora buscando el correcto. Maldijo por lo bajo que su hermano menor no fuera bueno anotando direcciones, maldiciendo también el que él mismo no fuera bueno siguiendo las direcciones de su hermano.

Nuevamente giró los ojos en un ademán algo chusco. Se sorprendió un momento ante esto, se estaba volviendo un irónico y desconcentrado hermano.

La puerta se abrió sobresaltándolo ante la sorpresa. El muchacho de negra cabellera comenzó a reír invitándolo a pasar.

El aroma llegó de inmediato invadiendo sus sentidos con deleite, y estuvo apunto de felicitar a su hermano por tan grato olor a comida (tomando en cuenta aquellos meses en los que el muchacho se aferró al trabajo de cocina por alguna razón que desconocía siempre), cuando una encantadora muchacha salió de la cocina con un delantal blanco, ropa casual, ojos verdes apenados y unas encantadoras mejillas sonrojadas con vergüenza bajo su flequillo castaño perfectamente bien peinado.

La expresión de duda se pintó en el CEO, quien le dio las buenas noches, aún sin saber quien era.

-Bueno…este…-Mokuba se rascó nerviosamente la nuca, como si tuviera escozor tras la cabeza – Te presento a Maaya Mizoguchi –la muchacha inclinó la cabeza solemnemente, lo más respetuosamente posible – ella es… una amiga, por el momento vive conmigo.

Maaya miró a su novio con reproche, pero lo único que pudo salir de su boca fue un:-Mucho gusto.

Seto frunció el ceño un momento, él no era ningún tonto, y sabía que Mokuba estaba creciendo. No creía para nada en el cuento de "la amiga".

Se sonrió con una astucia disimulada en la reciprocidad del saludo y no dijo nada por un momento.

La muchacha entró a la cocina, y no se le volvió a ver hasta que la cena estuvo lista por completo. Le parecía conveniente que ambos hermanos charlaran solos.

-La mesa está servida –dijo con una ligera inclinación, quitándose los abultados guantes de lana colgándolos junto con el delantal en un gracioso perchero fuera de la cocina.

Ambos Kaibas se sentaron a la mesa y Mizoguchi sacó de un anaquel, un precioso cucharón de plata, con hermosos adornos pulidos finamente.

El Kaiba mayor miró interesado esa pieza de bajilla sin contener sus ganas a preguntar.

-¿Dónde han comprado ese cucharón?

Mokuba se sintió extraño, nunca en su vida, Seto se había interesado por algo tan simple como un cucharón, pero no le dio importancia, era tan bella la pieza, que resaltaba a la vista –En ningún lado –contestó.

-Era de mi abuela –Maaya sirvió delicadamente en cada plato –Un tesoro que ha pasado de mano en mano por las mujeres de mi familia.

Seto miró más inquietado la pieza de cocina, pero no dijo nada más. Aunque tampoco escondió su interés.

* * *

La cena trascurrió amenamente sin inconvenientes, mientras Mokuba se desvanecía en halagos por tan buen desempeño como estudiante. Aun en aquella ciudad desconocida, había sabido sobresalir como era anhelado. Razón de más por que sentirse orgulloso, sobrellevando una vida sin la necesidad exagerada de su fortuna.

-¡Por Mokuba! – ovacionó la chica a su novio alzando una copa con fino licor. Mokuba se encogió en el sillón sintiendo algo de vergüenza, pero también alzó su copa, mirando como Seto mantenía la mano más en alto que ninguno de los dos.

La sonrisa del CEO se amplió un poco con el primer sorbo, y con una sonrisa pícara que aprendíera de antaño ante la presencia exasperante de Yuugi Mutou y compañía, se atrevió a conversar.

-Y ustedes ¿Duermen juntos? –Maaya se atragantó con su bebida y Mokuba la escupió toda.

El Presidente de la Multinacional, Multimillonaria, Multiempresarial (y muchos multi's más) Kaiba Corp. Sonrió dentro de su copa al mirar las reacciones de ambos muchachos. Más, notando el intenso sonrojo en las mejillas jóvenes de la chica y los balbuceos sin sentido de su 'pequeño' hermano.

-No señor –la chica dijo con una firmeza obligada –yo tengo mi propia habitación –señaló su cuarto –su hermano y yo, sólo somos amigos.

Kaiba se encogió de hombros, murmurando que en esos tiempos modernos, era normal que las parejas se acostaran juntas.

Mokuba negó con la cabeza un momento, aún sonrojado, levantándose para servirle otra copa a su hermano, pero este lo detuvo.

-Tengo que irme – anunció –Mañana tengo una lista infinita de cosas que hacer.

Maaya se disculpó entonces, alegando que iría al baño, y Mokuba fue al otro lado de la casa, para guardar las copas, el vino e ir por el saco de su hermano.

Fue entonces cuando Seto se quedó sólo…

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado. Semanas en las que Mizoguchi se mostró intranquila. Claro estaba que Mokuba notó ese cambio en el comportamiento siempre adecuado de su novia y decidido se animó a preguntar el porque de su cambio.

-El cucharón de mi abuela. –Fue la respuesta que recibió ante su pregunta, así que se confundió aún más –No lo encuentro por ningún lado.

Mokuba la abrazó gentilmente tratando de tranquilizarla y se ofreció a ayudarle a buscarlo… sin éxito alguno.

-¿No recuerdas donde lo dejaste? –ella lo miró con reproche un momento y señaló el anaquel vacío, todo lo que había en el, reposaba ahora en la mesa.

-Sabes que yo nunca dejo las cosas fuera de su sitio, y por demás, ese cucharón es tan valioso para mí, como para que no me fije donde lo dejo –le riñó ligeramente.

El muchacho sacudió levemente su cabello azabache pensando un instante en que hacer.

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo viste? –la pregunta se arrastró ligeramente fuera de su garganta, esperando que no le riñera por eso también.

Ella hizo una remembranza mordiéndose ligeramente los labios, en un gesto que normalmente enloquecía a Mokuba, pero se contuvo un poco, mostrándose molesto al escuchar la respuesta.

-No lo he vuelto a ver desde que vino tu hermano a visitarnos.

-¿Insinúas que mi hermano es un ladrón?

-¡No! Sólo digo que desde que vino, ese cucharón no aparece.

-¡OH! Échale la culpa a Seto al hecho de que tú seas una descuidada.

Los ojos de Maaya chispearon con enojo, y el joven Kaiba supo que pronto habría una pelea.

-Espera –dijo antes de que la situación se calentara más – le escribiré un correo preguntándole.

Ella se llevó las manos a la cadera mientras 'Mokie' sacaba su laptop, comenzando a redactar.

_"Hermano, disculpa, pero hay un problema que deambula en casa desde hace poco._

_¿Recuerdas el cucharón de la abuela de Maaya?_

_Bueno, pues el cucharón de plata, y no estoy diciendo que hayas sido tú, pero desde que nos visitaste, que no aparece._

_¿Sabes algo al respecto?_

_Mokie__."_

* * *

La tarde pasó y el cucharón siguió sin aparecer, y Seto… bueno… Seto sin responder.

Hastiada, la muchacha se sentó de mala gana junto a su novio en el sillón, mientras miraba la televisión.

Las caricias en su cabello no la calmaban, y podía escucharla berrear ligeramente de cuando en cuando.

Un pitido incesante se escuchó de pronto sobresaltándolo, y apresurado se dirigió hacía la laptop, su correo había sido respondido y su novia miraba sobre su hombro la respuesta del hermano de su adoración de pelo negro y ojos azules.

_"'Mokie':_

_Pues bien, si, si recuerdo esa exquisita pieza de platería ¿vez que no puedes engañarme?_

_Sí, si sé algo de ese cucharón, pues esa muchacha, tu amiga Maaya, y conste que no la estoy acusando de eso pero, si ella durmiera en su cama, ya habrían encontrado el cucharón desde la noche misma en la que me marché. _

_Seto."_

Al terminar de leer la carta, sus rostros se mostraron rojos como la sangre que se agolpaba en sus mejillas, y ambos bajaron las miradas. Maaya caminó hacia su cuarto y encontró el cucharón en su cama, justo bajo la manta.

Mokuba se rascó la cabeza avergonzado, imaginando como su hermano se debía de estar burlando de él en ese momento.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Bueno, este es un fic corto hecho en 20 minutos. Lo que es no tener nada que hacer u.u.

No es original, sólo modificado, en realidad he leido esto en un periódico, con el titulo de _"Una madre siempre es sabia"_. Claro, lo he modificado completamente, para poner a Seto como "la madre" y a Mokuba como "el hijo" que vivía con una "amiga". Era poco lo escrito en el diario, en la pobre sección de cultura que ponen de vez en cuando. Pero aún así, me dio la idea, así que no es de despreciar.

Bueno, termino dedicando este fic a tras personas especiales.

RuBiAx, Jennyfer S. Lleneri y Zero Asakura. Mis tres amigos especiales a los cuales quiero mucho.

Por cierto Zero: Deja de ser mujeriego y practica la rutina de la ducha fría.

Comentarios, apretando el botoncito de abajo.


End file.
